


Opposites Attract

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan is a nonbinary pastel person. Phil is a badass punk. They both have feelings for each other but believe that the other couldn't possibly like someone like themselves.





	Opposites Attract

Dan looked over to their badass, punk flatmate and sighed. They wished that they could get a guy like Phil. Well, they wanted Phil specifically, not just any dude covered in tattoos and piercings. But why the hell would someone like him want someone like Dan? All soft and pastel and flower crowny. They shook their head. Of course Phil would never want someone like them.

“Hey Dan, can you help me? This earring doesn’t want to go through my ear.” Dan swallowed their feelings about Phil and crossed the room to help Phil.

“Phil it won’t go through because you don’t have a hole there.” Phil rolled his eyes.

“I know that. Would you just do it already?” Dan shook their head and backed away.

“I ain’t know body piercer. There’s no way in heck that I’m going to put a new hole in your ear.” Phil groaned.

“Quit being such a baby. I’ll be fine.” Dan looked at the little spike in their hand.

“I-” Dan said.

“Just do it,” Phil replied. “If it gets infected, it gets infected.” Dan bit their lip but agreed to do it. He got the earring about halfway through where Phil wanted to put it before blood started weling up. Dan shrieked and hurried to go find something to stop the bleeding. “Dan, it’s fine,” Phil said softly after he touched his ear. “Just a little blood.” Dan took their place at the opposite end of the room, still shrieking.

Phil smiled at his flatmate. So soft and innocent that even a drop of blood was too much for him. Of course someone as cute as Dan wouldn’t know what to do with blood. Phil thought about how much he wished he could kiss Dan in that moment. Of course he couldn’t though. Why would someone as soft and sweet as Dan want someone … with edges?

“It’s bleeding!” Dan shrieked again. “I made Phil bleed!” Phil walked towards Dan.

“It’s fine, really. I’m ok.” Phil realized that Dan was close to tears. Phil wanted to hug them, but he didn’t want to taint his image. “Dan, I’m ok.” Dan turned away from Phil.

“No you aren’t,” Dan said. “You’re lying to me. You’re bleeding. I hurt you.”Phil gently put his hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“I’m ok, really. If it makes you feel better, I won’t finish the piercing. Not with you. Not with an actual piercer.” Dan turned around. He already had tear stains on his cheeks.

“Really?” Phil nodded.

“Really. Now give me the earring so I can go put it away.” Dan nodded and handed Phil the earring. Phil smiled and walked to the bathroom to put the little spike into his piercing box. Dan took a deep breath and tried to calm themself down. Phil was fine. He wasn’t at all hurt. He didn’t hate Dan. By the time Phil came back, Dan had dried their tears. “How about we go get some ice cream or something. Maybe go look at the cats and dogs in the shelter.” Dan smiled.

“Ok.” Dan felt like a small child with how they were acting, but they didn’t really care. Whatever got them ice cream, they supposed.

“Alright, let’s head out on our da-” Phil stopped himself before he could say date. It wasn’t a date. He was just hanging out with his friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. They were just going to go get ice cream and look at the baby animals. Dan did not, could not, want a date.

“Date?” Dan filled in. “Is this a date?” Phil wrinkled his nose.

“No! Of course it isn’t a date.” Phil paused for a moment. “Unless of course, you want it to be a date?” Dan flushed red and looked away.

“Of course not. I-I don’t date guys like you.” Dan looked back at Phil for a second before turning his gaze away again. “Un-unless you want me to.” Dan didn’t look at Phil again. 

“Ok,” Phil said before he realized what he said. He silently cursed himself.

“Really?” Dan asked, suddenly getting excited again. Phil took a deep breath.

“Really.”


End file.
